That one Game
by FALLING-STUDIOS
Summary: When Michael and Gavin play a game ,what goes on in their mind ,and how do they act when no one else is around.(RATED T for mic-cool.)
1. oh gosh gavin

Gavin let his thought run wild as he watched his boy rage, once again, over the new game they had decided to play. It was his idea of course, for some reason he had a sudden urge to play a game with Michael. Michael, of course, complained at first. He thought the game would be stupid, but with a certain use of the puppy eyes, he had him blushing to where there's no way he could say no. Now here they are, Michael raging at his character for going so slow and Gavin laughing off in the distance.

They were having a competition against each other, seeing who could score more points than the other. It was a one player game so they had to take turns, Michael went first. "GOD DAMNIT", yelled Michael as he crashed his character into the wall. The screen then turn black, confirming that it was game over with big red letters.

"2,117 points, mi-cool"

"SHUT UP"

Gavin, who was holding back his smirk (which failed miserably), now holds the controller**.**

** OMG WHAT WILL HAPPEN, WERE ALL DOOMED. GAVIN HAS THE CONTROLLER**

**END OF CHAPTER 1.**

**I know I know it's not much but this is my first time doing this I hope you enjoyed it.**

** PLEASE DON'T BE HATIN'**


	2. ruuunnnn gavin

Gavin, who was now holding the controller, was putting on his serious face. This was his chance to prove to everyone that he was better at video games then Michael. All he need to do was beat Michaels score. 2,117, that was all he had to beat was the score 2,117. Gavin, now losing his confidence, was sweating up a pool. His fingers won't even grab hold of the analog stick properly. Michael had been playing for seven minutes. Gavin, himself, couldn't last two minutes in mine craft without dying, but what Gavin didn't know was that Michael too was sweaty.

Michael thought that he was doing well at first but that damn Britt got to close to the screen to where his breath was right on Michaels neck catching him off guard. It wasn't till after he'd died Gavin decide to throw his head back, laughing. It didn't look like Gavin knew what he had done, but Michael decide to keep quiet. He was focused more on how his neck felt so warm from Gavin's breathing, then the Britt who was pressing the start button on the game.

"Man, this game IS stupid", Gavin yelled out catching the American off guard and now have him focusing on Gavin. Michael then looks at Gavin's screen and saw his score. 1,985. "OH, GOD', Michael thinks. He then stats to panic, what will he do? If he doesn't do something quick Gavin will beat him, and he'd did not want Gavin to win. If Gavin wins then everyone will think he's bad at video games. Then it hit him. Something so devilish came to his mind, it will pull the socks off of Gavin.

Gavin did not see it, but if you look at the screen very closely you'll see that Michael is moving closer with the scariest grin ever saw in game history.

**OMGOSH, GAVIN. RUUUUNNNNN**

**HOPED YOU LIKE THE STORY**


	3. hmmmmm?

'Hey mi-cool, look look, I'm sooo close'. Gavin shouted gleefully at the screen which he kept a close eye on. His eyes were like a hawk stalking it's pray, he really wanted to win.

'Hey Michael how about the winner gets free ice cream that the loser has to buy.' Gavin asked while laughing, but the answered was never replied.

Instead all you hear is an hmhp and Gavin's squeaky chair moving. If you were to listen on the outside of the room you would think they were fighting, I bet the last thing that comes into your mind was that Michael standing on top on Gavin ,who is still sitting on the chair.

I bet you didn't think that Gavin's legs were right in between Michael's legs. Did you think that Michael would hold himself up with his arms on each side of Gavin's head on the chair? I bet you didn't.

What really was going on in there, no-one might never know, but if you look on the screen, you'll see on the score board 2,117. Now we don't know whose better at games, Gavin might be upset that he wasn't able to get an ice-cream for a price, but maybe Gavin already found something better then ice-cream? Hmmm I wonder. All we know is that Gavin and Michael play games a lot more often than usual.

**HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE I THINK I KNOW WHATS GOING OOOOOONNNN -‿‿◕**


End file.
